myheroacademiauniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Deborah Goodman
|birthday = 22nd May|weight = (never, never ask... ever...)|hair = Brown|eye = Red|bloodtype = 0+|quirk = Behemoth|status = Alive|voice = |image gallery = yes|image = |kanji = デボラ・グッドマン|romaji = Debora Guddoman}} is a Junior Student at T.S.J High School. Coming from a Jewish family back in Houston, Deborah has faced ostracization and fear from her peers thanks to the overwhelmingly destructive nature of her Quirk, who threatened to turn her in a colossal, uncontrollable monster whenever she felt anger. Struggling to fit in, Deborah turned her back on studies and engaged with dangerous underground fight clubs for Quirk, whom she quickly dominated thanks to her daunting size, strength and pent up anger. It was in those circles that she encountered the Black Claw, a radical organization whom pursued a goal of ending all oppression toward Quikr Mutants, resulting to radical methods. Inspired by their rethorics and bearing a strong hatred for an unjust society, Deborah joined the group and partake to activities raning from protests to criminal acts. However, she couldn't still grapple with the more extreme actions they were planning for. It was in this period of deep confusion where she met Leonardo Subarashī and other heroes from the T.S.J School, who conviced her she could make a difference by working within the system instead of doing petty domestic terrorist. Being a juvenile and benefiting connects with heroes, she skimmed a big part of her sentence in the Texas Juvenile Justice Department and got enrolled in the T.S.J School pretty quickly. Though she is a year behind Leonardo and most of the students of the same age, Deborah makes it up with considerable experience in Houston's criminal underbelly and tremendous fighting prowess. Appearance Personality Relationships Abilities Quirk : is a Transformation-type Quirk that is held by Deborah. By having this Quirk, whenever Deborah's body naturally produces adrenaline, such as in situations of anger or distress, she would start turning into a larger and larger version of herself, with her animal traits turning more accentuated. The power is this Quirk is proportionate to how much adrenaline is poured through her veins, which means the more Deborah gets angry, the bigger and stronger she would get, as well as impervious from fatigue and extremely resistant to pain. An interesting side effect from the gaining of extra mass comes with a much more powerful regenerative healing factor, which can allow Deborah to recover even from mutilations and many virtually mortal wounds. The upper limit of Behemoth are unknown and even difficult to quantifiy, but given how a bigger body correlates to larger tolerance to hormones like adrenaline, the size enhancement and effect of the Behemoth Adrenaline works in synergy with each other. What is sure is that Deborah can grow to truly colossal proportions, eclipsing in size and strenght many if not all users of normal Giantification Quirk users. Wih the substantial and uncapped increase in strength and durability, Behemoth might stand as one of the Quikrs with the highest destructive potential. However, such powers comes with several drawbacks, the first of which liying in its entirely non-willing nature: unless a user finds somehow a way to force her own body to produce adrenaline in a clam state, the Quik won't trigger, and injecting man made adrenaline won't do the trick. Because of that, Deborah is vulnerable against tactics that doesn't inflict her immediate and concrete harm, from which she can't angry or scare, or attacks that can take her out before she can start getting angry to begin with. As a flipside, Deborah can't stop herself from growing if she ever produces a measure of adrenaline, with highly detrimental effects both on her social life and in may of her missions. Deborah always runs the risk of causing destruction thanks to her presence alone, crashing through building or getting cramped in small places. Also, any object she holds does not grow with her, with forces Deborah to wear several suits manufactured with elasticity in mind. The Behemoth adrenaline does not impact negatively her body only, for her mind tends to get overwhelmed by the increase of chemical in her body. Even at more limited "dosages", she will act more feral, animalistic and reckless during fights, while stronger displays or her quirk can critically impair her sense of reasoning and make her act like a frienzed, uncontrollable animal. To temper that weakness, Deborah is undergoing a special training consisting of meditation routines to steer her focus and improve her self control during the Behemoth's bouts. Other weaknesses of this quirk come from the nature of the very adrenaline that triggers her transformation. Since people or animals' bodies are receptive to adrenaline only apt to a point before they start not to feel its effect any longer, Deborah has to realy on her size increase to handle the increasing amounts of adrenaline for successive steps of growth/empowerement. That means is someone forces her to produce adrenaline without making her grow, she would eventually crack down and go numb. A good way would be to divert the size enhancement power of her into her regeneration, overpowering her healing factor with a multiple blows delivered from power sources, so that she would feel overwhelmed. This tactic, however, is at its most effective when she is on smaller sizes, because hurting her in the first place would turn more and more difficult. Finally, no matter how things goes, Deborah will always suffers the bouts of adrenaline after every usage with a period of numbness, which means she has to endure withdrawals between each usage of Behemoth and can't pump herself up soon after the threat she has dealt with is over. Finally, despite Behemoth being normally classified under "Transformation" and not "Mutation", it has apparently brought Deborah some permanent changes in her physiology as well, perhaps linked to her constant state of anger boiling down in her youth, being the cause of her ginormous height even at her calmest state and the two hippo-ears shaped protusions above her head. Equipment Battles & Events Trivia Quotes References Category:Females Category:T.S.J Students Category:Transformation Quirk Users